


Lonely Hearts Club

by Kennywolf7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Ex Girlfriend bonding time, F/F, Season 2, Slow Burn, Some adult language, Tension, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennywolf7/pseuds/Kennywolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Carmilla cross paths between episodes 15 and 16 of season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to twilightbizarre.tumblr.com for being an amazing Beta for this!

When Danny had applied for Silas University, she knew she was going to be doing a fair share of research and studying. She didn’t expected it to be on the subject budget reports. Especially when sacrifices allocated 13% of the students’ tuition money. Oddly enough she was more upset by all the math that was involved. She was a literature major for a reason. Although the fact that murders of crows attacking students and vampire school board members hardly phased her anymore, was probably some more of the Silas voodoo going on. Or it could be the fact that she was just so damn tired all the time.

Ever since the battle with the Dean, she had trouble sleeping. Between the nightmares and the feeling she needed to be doing something useful, sleep was very low on Danny's priorities list. If she was being honest, it had started before the battle but she wasn’t going to go there. Too much heart ache. It did feel nice to be working with "The Team" again. Of course, Carmilla wasn't part of it anymore, and LaF was off doing things with JP more than being with the group. Now Danny had never really been a part of a world-saving not-so-superhero group before, but she was pretty sure that after you won, you were supposed to become closer than you ever were before. So why was everyone so distant?

Danny understood being left out of the loop. Truth be told, she had always been sort of an outsider looking in. When she stayed to try and clean up the mess they had made, it only cemented that. When the fab four returned, Danny was a little shocked to see how quickly they started drifting apart. Were LaF and Perry even talking to each other anymore? Now Carmilla was devolving back to the old vampire everyone knew and hated and Laura… well, she was being Laura. If she wasn't so fucking tired all the time, she might have gloated about how she had been right all along about Carmilla. It seemed a little soon though. Also, she felt like a dick for even thinking it. It wasn't like Laura was suddenly going to start liking her again just because Carmilla wasn't her girlfriend anymore. Danny wasn’t even sure she wanted Laura to turn around like that. That didn’t stop her from offering to help and to take the vacant position Carmilla had refused to fill. She wasn’t even sure why she had offered. It wasn't like she wanted to do it. She did want to help though. Not just Laura but everyone at Silas. And if Fangface wasn't up for the challenge, then Danny would just show her how it’s done.

Danny was starting to think she had drawn the short straw though. Again.

She was sitting in the chair; papers that had started on the table somehow migrated to every semi-flat surface in a 5 foot radius. She was alone in the room, which would have been fine if it was her own room and not one on loan from the dearly departed Dean of students. It probably would have been easier to work in her room at the Summer Society house, but Laura was supposed to be here helping her. Yet here she was. Alone.

Again.

When the door opened, she assumed it was Laura but she quickly realized her mistake after she had turned and saw dark hair. Now she really wished she wasn't here. She and Carmilla have been on oddly civil terms since the group returned but there were clearly no friendship bracelets being made. She was also incredibly aware of those dark eyes glaring at her whenever she and Laura were working together. She was getting the feeling that the vampire was starting to get jealous. Which really was ironic on a whole new level because there was less than nothing happening between her and Laura. She thought that Carmilla getting a taste of her own medicine would feel better than this. Honestly, she just felt bad for her. Danny remembered how it felt and she could only assume it was even worse if you were actually dating when you broke up.

They certainly had different ways of coping with it though. Danny's clear blue eyes followed Carmilla's frame as she walked in and she couldn't help but notice that she seemed... off? Like she was drunk or high or something. She wasn't sure if vampires could actually do that or not but it sure looked like it. Carmilla flopped down on the couch and sent a familiar glare her way, making Danny realize she hadn’t been very subtle with her staring.

"You want something, Gigantor?" A cold but husky voice asked. It was a challenge, that was easy enough to tell, but Danny wasn’t sure she had the energy today. She just held both her hands up in surrender.

"Not from you," she said as calmly as she could muster and looked away. Carmilla seemed to accept that, which was a blessing, and Danny tried to go back to what she was doing. She got through about a paragraph before she couldn't ignore the silence anymore. Danny had never really liked silence. Between her loud family and the Summer Society house after she came to Silas, she was used to lots of noise around her. Even the forest was never really quiet. And when it was, it usually meant something bad was about to happen. Just like it felt now. It didn't help that she knew Fangface could turn into a panther.

About a sentence into the second paragraph, she started to feel like she was being watched. More specifically, she felt like there was a panther as black as the night sitting on the other side of room, ready to jump and sink her fangs and claws into her throat.

When she looked up, it was a bit of a relief to see Carmilla was still in her human form, or not her animal form anyways. She would never admit it, but Carmilla did scare her. She would tell herself that anyone would feel that way after nearly being strangled by someone, but she was far too proud to ever actually say so. While Danny had never been attacked by Carmilla in her large cat form, she thought it was ultimately more terrifying than her human form could ever be. It probably had everything to do with the fact that the vampire was only like an inch taller than Laura. Still, the fact that Carmilla was staring at her was disconcerting.

“What?” Danny asked loudly after Carmilla didn’t look away when she was caught staring. There was silence for another moment and Danny wondered again about vampires and intoxication, but finally Carmilla spoke.

“I just never pegged you to be the puppy, Beanpole,” the husky voice said from the couch. The coldness from before was gone, replaced with something close to amusement. Of course that just made the words even worse, which was probably Carmilla’s intention. Normally Danny wouldn’t mind being called a puppy, she liked dogs after all. When it came to Carmilla though, Danny knew what the older woman was implying and it lit the old fire of hatred Danny had managed to snuff out over the past couple weeks. Okay, sometimes she got a stupid grin when she was happy but who didn’t?! That didn’t mean she was suddenly some dumb Zeta.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Danny snapped, although she already had a pretty damn good idea what this was about.

“Just that you were awfully quick to paw at Laura when she needed help,” Carmilla drawled and picked up a magazine, flipping it open. Danny could tell her aloof attitude was at least partially a rouse. After all, Carmilla seemed to be taking the break up just as hard Laura, even if she wasn’t showing it as obviously as the freshman. To those who knew Carmilla though, it was obvious. While Danny might not be friends with her, she did know her, as painful as it was to admit.

“First of all there was no ‘pawing’,” Danny stated, putting up one finger which was quickly followed by another, “Second, Laura might have asked you for help but it wasn’t just for Laura. The whole student body needs representation. My sisters, the Zetas, even- Even the alchemy club.” She had almost said ‘even you’ but stopped herself; distinctly remembering watching one of Laura’s dumb videos and wannabe journalist saying something similar. Carmilla seemed to remember it too because she froze when Danny had started saying the words. Danny tried to plow through her final thought and put up another finger. “Third, it’s not really any of your fucking business anymore.” It came out more bitter than she had meant and she instantly went back to trying to do research once she finished speaking.

Silence came over them again and Danny could practically feel Carmilla sulking on the other side of the room. She knew that what she did was mean, although it wasn’t like Carmilla was trying to be nice or anything, but Danny had been trying to take the high road ever since Carmilla and Laura started dating. Sometimes it was just really really hard, especially when Carmilla was egging her on. Not to mention she really didn’t think it was any of Carmilla’s business, but she also knew that Laura had been asking a lot of the vampire. Laura tended to do that to everyone.

The silence went on for a good five minutes and Danny hadn’t read anything when she knew she needed to say something. The whole talking about her feelings thing had never really been Danny’s strong suit and since Carmilla only spoke in sarcasm and insult, she knew this was going to be tricky.

“I’m sor-”

“Don’t,” Carmilla cut her off harshly, then continued at a slightly less hostile tone. “I don’t want your pity.” Danny sighed at that. A deep and dramatic sigh that was paired nicely with a well-timed eyeroll. That earned her a glare but Danny chose to ignore it.

“It’s not pity, dead girl. It’s… empathy,” she tried to explain, but only seemed to grasp at the eloquent words she wanted to say. When it became clear she wasn’t going to think of anything fancy to say, she just continued talking. “I went through this you know, this stuff with Laura.” Danny actually laughed as it all came back to her in flashes. Laura getting upset over Danny wanting to protect her, making her feel like she was being too good, too righteous. Flash forward a few months and now she was trying to fit Carmilla into a similar mold. Honestly, the whole thing was really fucking hilarious if you sat and thought about it for a second. Laura wanted the perfect girlfriend, which wasn’t a crime really, but she didn’t seem to appreciate that no one was perfect. She was barely old enough to vote, it made sense she didn’t realize these kinds of things yet. It just sucked that people got hurt along the way. “I was angry at her too, but you see how well that turned out.” Danny held up the papers filled with spreadsheets up and then just let them go, letting them flutter to the ground. Carmilla didn’t seem impressed or necessarily convinced.

“She didn’t call you and your sister a monster,” Carmilla retorted in the closest thing to a grumpy pout that Danny had ever seen on the vampire. If she wasn’t drunk, then she had to be high on something because this was weird.

“She did basically call me her dad though, so…” Danny countered and Carmilla actually snorted. Danny found herself smiling at the sound. While she hadn’t intended to try and make Carmilla feel better, the fact that they were both almost joking about this was as pleasant as something like heartbreak could be. Which was probably why it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would when the TA said “And at least you were dating her when you broke up.” Carmilla’s chuckling had stopped then, but there was a bit of a smirk in its place.

“There is that.”

The silence returned but this time there was a calmness. An understanding. Although it did feel like she had just thrown the large cat some kind of toy (probably filled with catnip) to keep the beast at bay, but it was working for now. The two made eye contact and for the first time since she had known the vampire, Danny wasn’t filled with an intense annoyance with a dash of hate. The feeling that had replaced it though, she couldn’t put a name to it.

When Carmilla bit her bottom lip, Danny decided that she didn’t want to know.

“Oh, would you look at the time!” She said quickly and loudly, as if trying to get LaF or Perry to hear. Danny scrambled to gather up all her things, but the papers around her just seemed to turn into an even bigger mess. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Carmilla lounging back into the couch, her dark eyes seeming to never leave Danny. Once she had all her things in her messenger bag, she turned back to Carmilla who didn’t seem to have moved an inch, unless her smirk growing larger counted as moving. “Well… See ya, Fangs,” Danny said with a small wave that felt as awkward as Laura and she turned to leave.

Except right before she got to the door, there was a plume of black smoke and suddenly Carmilla was leaning against the doorway, her smirk still in place. Danny jumped back with a small gasp and started to pull her fist back to release a hard punch, but lowered it when she realized what was happening. Carmilla didn’t make a move after teleporting, but her eyes were still locked to Danny’s.

“See ya… Gingerbread,” Carmilla practically purred and Danny just blinked. Once the initial shock was gone she just sort of slid past Carmilla, shifting sideways so she wouldn’t have to actually touch her. Once she was in the hall, the door closed with a soft click and the breath she had been holding finally came out. Whatever Carmilla had been smoking, she was obviously getting the effects of it secondhand or something because what the fuck was that all about? This was a side of the vampire she had never seen before, at least not in person, and certainly never directed at her.

Her mind brought up the image of Carmilla biting her lip again and Danny shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt to keep as close to canon as possible. I might make this a series if something happens in the episodes that I need to write about (which really seems likely at this point). Thanks for reading!


End file.
